


Winter Afternoon

by CiellaAnderson



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiellaAnderson/pseuds/CiellaAnderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little snow wouldn't hurt, right? Apparently, Arthur doesn't seem to be inclined in agreeing. Luckily, his adorable and extremely handsome boyfriend is always to the rescue.</p>
<p>Fluff, fluff and fluff! Read at your own risk!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Afternoon

Winter Afternoon (BL)

Arthur Kirkland, the personification of the rainy country: England, never liked the snow. While it looked beautiful as it veils every surface with it's pristine white sheet, it's not really pleasant when it comes in contact with flesh. It, to him particularly, makes his whole body tremble even with the ten layers of wool sweater and super thick pants, couldn't feel his hands under the thick gloves (a sweet gift from someone *wink* *wink* from his birthday last year) and makes his nose stuffy and red as it is directly exposed to the cold. It's like a cold hell!

Then why is he outside in this terrible weather?

Why of course, it's his hyperactive boyfriend's fault! 

Since it's a Thursday, almost a week before christmas, Alfred F. Jones, the personification of U.S of A and his ever loving and goofy boyfriend, decided to take an early leave and fly over to the rainy continent to whisk him away all too soon. He was very annoyed at first since he wasn't able to file a proper leave but relented anyway upon seeing the dejected puppy look on the childish nation's face. Alfred took him to a rest house located in Canada, vaguely remembering that it was the same house Matthew used to live in during the revolution. How Alfred got a hold of it is beyond him. All he knew was that Matthew never allowed anyone to 

It was fairly sunny when they arrived but by Sunday night, the snow started pouring in rather generously, making the hyperactive personification overly excited. The morning that followed, Alfred was already up and bouncing, almost dragging Arthur right after breakfast.

The idiot is currently rolling up a huge chunk of snow as a base for the snowman he's going to build, leaving him by the porch while trying to curl in on himself to keep the body warmth from seeping out. Of course, that's unsuccesful and it's getting really cold that he couldn't stand it anymore. Just as Arthur's about to turn around and quietly sneak away, the strawberry blonde looked at him with a huge grin turned to a smirk as he noticed his boyfriend's 'ready-to-retreat' form.

"You don't suppose I'll let you leave that easily, are you?" Alfred called out to him as he abandoned his pile of snow. 

Arthur knew he has to run now or else, he'll get 'eaten' by his American lover and it wasn't what he's planning for the afternoon. He immediately got up to his feet just as the latter started gaining his pace. The porch isn't that friendly, he figured. Not even two hurried steps away, he clumsily slipped on the smooth surface of the porch and landed on his face.

"Bloody hell...Wool socks are wretched things. Why is it so slippery...?" He muttered under his breath as he carefully sat up, cradling his nose in attempts to diminish the pain a little. It was then that he remembered his objective again and frantically turned to look for his boyfriend.

It was too late.

Alfred is too fast. By the time Arthur looked, he's already behind him, sending them down to the floor again, armed with butterfly kisses and cuddles.

"Al-! Alfred! Stop! That tickles! Don'tー" Arthur wheezed out as he tried squirming away from Alfred's consistent butterfly kisses on his face and neck. Despite the cold, he could feel the sweat starting to form from their small game.

Alfred refused to stop, suddenly blowing a raspberry on Arthur's neck, "Nuh-uh! You're going to leave me alone!"

The wheat blonde squeaked at the rush of heat, "It's cold h-here, git! Youー you can't expect me to stay out for too long!"

"You're a kill-joy, y'know that?" Alfred stopped his assault with a pout as he finally settled in cuddling the older nation.

Arthur blissfully sighed in relief, "I'm not built with a furnace like you, wanker. I think I will catch a cold." He mumbled sarcastically.

Of course, the American had to relent at that since he couldn't really afford his cute little Iggy sick, right? With a sigh of defeat, he released the blonde from his furnace-like hug and pulled the other up to his feet with ease.

He didn't release the smaller nation's hand when they're finally on their feet. He just smiled at him and leaned down to place a firm but gentle kiss on the cold chapped lips.

Upon pulling back, he quietly chuckled at the red dusting not only the green eyed man's cheeks but also the petite nose that he loved poking soo much. The English personification is really adorable despite his massive eyebrows.

"Let's go in. I'll prepare that tea flan you liked so much."

Arthur meekly nodded, a small smile decorating his lips while squeezing the hand clamped against his. He couldn't feel the cold anymore with this man beside him. That thought warmed his heart to greater lengths.

"Alright..."

Being outside in this particular weather isn't that bad anymore, especially when you're enveloped with this warmth you call a goof, He fondly noted as they went in with loving smiles on both lips.

おわり。

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaay! So I'm not new in the writing industry but definitely a newbie in this site. I usually write UsUk for Wattpad readers so almost all of my loved works are posted there. Since I've got nothing to do, I'm trying my luck here. :) Kudos and comments are appreciated. If anyone recognizes me, drop a comment!


End file.
